One Piece What If
by Vampire Revan
Summary: Female Luffy is betrayed by Zoro, Nami, and Sanji. What if she joins the Seven Warlords and finds love in the form of Marco the First Division Comannder of the Whitebeard Pirate. Com abord and find out. Zoro, Sanji, and Nami bashing.
1. Chapter 1

What If

Chapter One

_Vampire Revan: Hi, Vampire Revan here. This is a what if story that takes place during the Water Seven arc of the anime and manga; where Luffy and Nami are accused of trying to kill Iceberg. _

_Kaku: So what is this all about?_

_Vampire Revan: It's about a female Luffy who tells Paulie and you that Zoro took advantage of her because she's a girl and their captain._

_Kaku: So what happens?_

_Vampire Revan: You and all the readers will find out what happens in this story._

_Kaku: Oh._

_Vampire Revan: I only own my Oc Karina and this story. Warning this contain some mention of rape and nudity._

Luffy and Nami were so shocked that they were being blamed for the attempt on Iceberg's life, Luffy was holding her belly as she landed on it when Lucci pushed her to the floor.

Kaku saw this and said to Paulie, "I think that fall caused Straw Hat to damaged her belly"

Paulie looked at Luffy and said, "What's wrong with you straw hat?"

Luffy looked at him and said, "I think that fall killed the child I was carrying"

"I thought you were a guy, how can you carry a child inside you?" Paulie asked as he scratched his head.

"I was born a girl!" Luffy shouted but coughed up some blood.

"Nice going, Lucci" Kaku said as he walked to Luffy and picked her up.

"Who was the baby's father?" Tilestone said looking at Luffy.

"It was Zoro my first mate, he took advantage of me" Luffy said burying her face in Kaku's chest.

"That's bad!" Tilestone said with his mouth wide open.

"Did you know about this?" Paulie said looking at Nami who was surprised also.

"No I didn't!" Nami shouted as she went towards Kaku and Luffy.

Luffy looked at her and was presented by a slap on the face, Luffy had tears in hers and said "Why did you do that?"

"There's no way you can be a female!" Nami shouted as she ripped Luffy top open to reveal her boobs.

Nami was shocked that she backed away from Luffy and Kaku and ran straight to her crew, while Kaku looked away and there was a blush on his cheeks.

"Paulie give her your jacket, so she can cover up her chest" Tilestone said as he had a bit of a nose bleed.

Paulie just walked up to Luffy and Kaku, took of his jacket and placed it around Luffy's chest. "Let's get her out of here" Paulie said to Kaku who just nodded.

Lulu and Lucci lead the way back towards Galley-la Company Head Office, Paulie went next, Kaku followed after him with Luffy in his arms, and Tilestone brought up the rear. Leaving Franky all alone.

Franky heard what was said and was mad that someone would do that to a woman he said, "I'll find the Straw Hats crew and make that male who hurt their captain pay" with that he walked off to Blueno's bar.

Galley-la Company Head Office

Luffy was being looked at by the doctor who was treating Iceberg, Kalifa was in the room with them. "How is she?" Kalifa said to the doctor.

"She will pull through this, but I think she will be untrusting of the males here and you will need to look after her" the doctor said as he finished treating Luffy.

Kalifa nodded and went to Luffy's bedside to look after her, just then Lucci came into the room and said "I called the Government, they said they will be sending two of the Warlords here to help"

"Who?" Kalifa said looking at Lucci.

"It's Karina and Juracule Mihawk" Lucci said with a bit of a grin on his face.

"Why are you gaining?" Kalifa said.

"When Karina hears about this, she will go mad and kill the idiot that raped her half-sister" Lucci said looking at Luffy who was still asleep.

"That's going to be bad, are they going to be some marines with them?" Kalifa said pushing her glasses on her nose.

"Only Aokiji will be coming" Lucci said as he walked over to Luffy's other side and looked at her; he was going to make someone pay for what they did to a female that couldn't protect herself from a man's advances.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Kaku: That was sure intense._

_Vampire Revan: Your telling me._

_Kaku: So what happens when Karina and Mihawk appears._

_Vampire Revan: Find out in the next chapter._

_Kaku: Please R&R. _


	2. Chapter 2

What If

Chapter Two

_Vampire Revan: Here's chapter two._

_Mihawk: So is this the chapter that Karina and I appear with Aokiji?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes it does they are with Aokiji._

_Mihawk: Is Karina going to be angry?_

_Vampire Revan: You and the readers are going to find out._

Karina was fuming when she got the call that Luffy was attacked by Zoro, she warned him and Sanji that if one or both of them try anything with Luffy then she will hurt or kill them. She was pacing around the marine ship that Kizaru let her borrow, Mihawk was watching her pace the ship.

"Stop pacing, Karina. You are going to make a hole in the ship" Mihawk said as he grew tired of seeing his woman going backwards and forwards.

"I can't stop because I want to know what happened to Luffy" Karina said stopping a bit when she saw Aokiji walking towards her.

"Mihawk is right, Karina you need to stop that; when we get to Water Seven we see Luffy and try and get his end of this story" Aokiji said, he felt Karina smack him around the face.

What was that for?" he said.

"I need to spell it out to you Luffy is a G-I-R-L" Karina said to Aokiji.

"Oh, I thought she was a he" Aokiji said rubbing his cheek.

"Shut UP! I be in the captain quarters if you need me" Karina said fuming as she went to the door and opened it, then slammed it sending it off its hinges.

"You should talk to her, Mihawk" Aokiji said staring wide eyed at the broken door.

Mihawk just nodded and went into the room that Karina was in, he knew that if Karina was going to do something stupid in her angered state it would by throwing the things in the room out of the door trying to hit people who got in her way.

Captain's Quarters

Mihawk saw that Karina was about to lift the table but he stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist and massaging her tummy.

Karina moaned as Mihawk did this to her, she knew that if she and Mihawk went further then she would forget what she was going to do to Zoro who didn't listen to what she said to him.

"Mihawk we can't do this just now, we have to get Luffy away from her crew" Karina said as she turned her head to kiss Mihawk on the lips.

Mihawk stopped the kiss and said, "When we get there we go and get Luffy and bring her back to this ship; we will take her some place safe so that she doesn't have to return to her crew"

"Yeah but we will have to bring her to Marineford where she will be questioned by Sengoku. I don't want her to be sent to Impel Down!" Karina said with tears in her eyes.

"We've got some company" Aokiji said as he went into the captains quarters.

"What is it?" Karina asked puzzled looking at one of her godfathers, the other two being Akainu, and Kizaru.

"You should look for yourself" Aokiji said looking at Karina and Mihawk who were in a hug. _'Did I walk into something'_ he thought.

Mihawk let Karina go so that she could see what the commotion was about.

Aokiji watched Karina leave, he turned to Mihawk and said, "Did I interrupt you two doing something?"

Mihawk shook his head and went after Karina, leaving Aokiji in the room alone.

Out on the deck

Karina looked over the side and saw, Marco the first division commander of her great grandfather Whitebeard's crew coming towards the ship and her.

Marco landed on the ship and transformed out of his phoenix form, he looked at Karina and said "Why are you on a marine ship?"

Karina looked at him and said, "My half-sister Luffy got attacked by one of her crew mates. Mihawk and I got a message saying that we have to go to Water Seven with Aokiji so that we can pick her up"

Marco thought for a minute, he knew that Luffy was Karina's half-sister because Whitebeard got a message from Saiyan D. Bardock the father of Karina saying that he married Monkey D. Dragon.

"So that's why your on a marine ship for?" Marco asked Karina who nodded her head at him.

"Does Ace know bout this?" Marco asked Karina.

"I sent him a message by Swellow who would have sent him the letter. Hopefully he should be here about-" Karina was about to finish but she saw Ace jumping from his striker onto the marine ship.

"OK Karina, where Luffy?" Ace said looking at Karina who sighed at him.

"Ace we are going to get her now, so that she doesn't get hurt by any of the males on her crew; except for Chopper because we might need to take him with us" Karina said looking at Ace.

"So what's going on here?" Mihawk said walking up to them, Ace looked at him and hid behind Karina because he didn't know that Mihawk was on the ship with Karina.

"Mihawk they are coming with us, we might need all the help we can get" Karina said trying not to laugh as Ace tried to hide under her purple coat.

"So two of the Whitebeard division commanders are herrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee" a voice said behind Marco.

Karina squeaked and hid behind Mihawk, as she knew that it was Kizaru. She wondered what he was doing here.

_Vampire Revan: Oh a bit of a cliff hanger._

_Ace: So we've got Karina, Mihawk, Aokiji, Marco and me on the boat._

_Kizaru: With meeeee making a appearance._

_Aokiji: So is the next chapter going to have how Kizaru was on the ship the whole time?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes it does, but I'm going to do that chapter till January._

_Marco: Why?_

_Vampire Revan: It's only four days till Christmas. And I won't be continuing this story and the sequel to Impel Down and Marineford AU._

_Marco: Oh._

_Mihawk: Don't forget to R&R this chapter._

_Everyone: Merry Christmas!_


	3. Chapter 3

What if

Chapter Three

_Vampire Revan: Chapter three of my One Piece What if story._

_Ace: So what happens when Kizaru is aboard the ship?_

_Vampire Revan: There's a argument between him and Karina._

_Ace: So what happens?_

_Mihawk: You and all the readers are going to find out._

_Ace: Did you know that he was behind me?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes I did._

_Mihawk: Vampire Revan only owns Karina and this story._

Karina looked at Kizaru over Mihawk's left shoulder and said, They're coming with me, we need all the help we can get to save Luffy from some of her crew mates"

"I don't think he believes it, Karina" Marco said as he kept looking at Kizaru wondering what he was going to do.

"Soooooooooooo weeeeeeeeee areeeeeeeee saving Straw Hat?" Kizaru said not looking at Karina rather than Marco.

"Why are you staring at me?" Marco asked walking backwards to stand next to Mihawk.

"I was wondering why do you have a head like a pineapple?" Kizaru said, making Karina fall backwards on to Ace while still holding on to Mihawk.

Aokiji walked back onto the deck and saw that Ace was on the floor with Karina on top of him and Karina had Mihawk on top of her.

"What are you three doing?" Aokiji said looking at the pile of pirates on the ship's deck.

"Kizaru asked Marco why he has a head like a pineapple, and Karina just fell backwards" Mihawk said lifting Karina up by the arm.

Marco turned around and walked into the captain's quarters. Kizaru looked at the door o the floor and said, "Who broke itttttttttt?"

Karina just blushed and started to walk backwards, Kizaru saw this and knew right then that Karina was the one who did it.

"Why did you do it Karina?" Kizaru asked Karina as he made his way towards Karina.

"Aokiji got me mad when he said that Luffy was a he" Karina said looking at Aokiji.

"I thought Straw Hat was a boy?" Kizaru said looking at Karina, who got very angry that Ace had to get up of the floor and hide behind Aokiji, Mihawk decided that he should just go and take a nap till they made it to Water Seven.

"LUFFY IS A G-I-R-L!" Karina shouted sending a huge psychic shockwave towards Kizaru that hit him in the stomach and into the mast.

"Be thankful that wasn't one of my most powerful ones, otherwise you will be in the sea" Karina said to Kizaru who was out cold.

Karina walked behind Aokiji and dragged a terrified Ace from behind him right to the sleeping quarters where Mihawk was.

"You should really not insult Luffy in front of her" Aokiji said looking down at Kizaru who opened his head and saw that Aokiji was in front of him.

Kizaru just nodded and went to sleep in the crow's nest.

Aokiji kept watch as the ship sailed with ace's striker attached to it on they went towards Water Seven.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Ace: Weren't you going to do some more?_

_Vampire Revan: I was going to do some more but I forgot what else I was going to add._

_Mihawk: So are they near enough near Water Seven?_

_Vampire Revan: The next chapter they are going to get to Water Seven._

_Ace: Any deaths_ in this.

Vampire Revan: In the next three chapter they is no deaths but the next one after that they will be one death.

Kizaru: It's Nami that dies.

Vampire Revan: Kizaru please you just gave it away.

Kizaru: Sorry.

Vampire Revan: I'm going to hit you with a hammer if you don't get out of here.

Kizaru: *Starts running for his life*

Marco: Don't forget to R&R. Maybe then it will stop Vampire Revan from hurting Kizaru.

Ace: If not then we might have to get Akainu or Kuma in.


	4. Chapter 4

What If

Chapter Four

The Arrival To Water Seven and some arguments

_Ace: Here's chapter four, the reason that I'm introducing this chapter is because Vampire Revan is still chasing after Kizaru._

_Aokiji: Doesn't Vampire Revan know that Kizaru will just doge her attacks_?

_Ace: She knows that but she won't quit._

_Aokiji: So what's this chapter all about?_

_Ace: The arrival of us to Water Seven._

_Aokiji: Hey! Vampire Revan can you come do this story now?_

_Vampire Revan: Fine but Aokiji can you do the disclaimer?_

_Aokiji: Vampire Revan only owns this story and Karina._

* * *

The marine ship made it's way to Water Seven, Karina was the one who spotted the tracks of the sea train, she was so happy that she will be in Water Seven to see Luffy and to cut off Zoro's balls.

"You know you should get dressed" Marco said coming out of the captain's quarters.

"Why?" Karina said obviously clueless that she had only had the bed sheet wrapped around her naked body.

"I can see the outline of your breasts" Marco said before going back into the captain's quarters so that he didn't have to get hurt by Karina.

Mihawk walked out and dragged Karina back to the sleeping quarters, so that she could get dressed.

-Line break-

Sleeping Quarters

Ace woke up and saw Mihawk walking in with Karina in nothing but a bed sheet, Ace looked at it then down to his body and was surprised that he had nothing over his naked body.

Karina just grinned at Ace and said, "Sorry that I took the sheet because you kinda torn my clothes off of me"

Mihawk just looked at the two and thought '_Those two don't know when to quit. Then again we had a threesome on Luffy's ship once_'

"Well maybe if you borrow say one of the shirts I've got in my bag so that you can cover your top half then-" Ace said but Karina cut him off by saying, "That top will show my breasts and will cover my whole body!"

"Can you keep it down I'm trying to sleep" Aokiji said removing his eye mask which was a terrible mistake because he saw that Karina only had the bed sheet covering her body.

Aokiji was about to tell Karina top put some clothes on but Kizaru came in to the room (he was in the crow's nest asleep because he got scared of Karina) and said, "We've reached Water Seven, oh and Karina you look good in a towel"

"That is a bit of a bad timing, Kizaru" Mihawk said as he went to grab a hold of Karina before she could kick Kizaru out of the room.

"Wear a pair of Ace's trousers, Karina" Marco said coming into the room to see Karina get out of Mihawk's grip and punched Kizaru in the face; Marco side stepped and decided to give Karina his top so that she could wear that instead of Ace's tops.

"Thanks, Marco" Karina said going into the captains quarters so that she can change not before grabbing a pair of Ace's trousers from his bag.

Ace put his clean boxers on and the trousers he had on yesterday, Aokiji looked at him and said, "Haven't you've got another pair of trousers?"

Ace looked at Aokiji and said, "Karina took my last clean pair"

Aokiji just looked at him and went to give Karina one of his spare belts to make sure that the trousers didn't fall off.

Mihawk just walked out of the room he herd the word 'Pervert' from inside the captain's quarters he stopped in mid step to see Aokiji flying out of the captain's quarters.

-Line break-

Captain's Quarters before Aokiji got thrown out

Karina was getting her fairy top that showed some cleavage on first before she could wear Marco's shirt, she was about to put on a pair of Mihawk's black boxers on so that she could wear Ace's trousers. When Aokiji came in, he saw Karina's bum and said, "Karina you're showing your bottom"

Karina quickly put Mihawk's black boxers on and turned to Aokiji and said, "PERVERT!" before punching him out of the room.

She saw the belt that he was going to give her and put it on after getting Ace's trousers on.

She waited to see if Mihawk will come and see what's wrong.

-Line break-

With Mihawk

Mihawk looked at Aokiji and decided to see if Karina was alright. Mihawk entered the room and saw that Karina was ready she had Marco's shirt opened and he could see her fairy top.

"You know you could of turned into your humanoid Kirlia form so that I can keep an eye on you" Mihawk said as he walked towards Karina.

"Yeah I know I could but I'll only go in that form so that I can make some men swoon" Karina said smiling at Mihawk she continued "Then again when I go all cute on you in that form; you go all hard down there"

Mihawk knew what Karina was talking about, when he first saw Karina take her Kirlia form and she said Kirlia, he got very hard and decided to take Karina in that form.

"Let's not go into that, Karina. After all we need to get Luffy" Mihawk said blushing a little not that he wouldn't say anything to no one.

Karina just nodded and walked out of the captain's quarters. Mihawk decided to follow after her so that he could keep an eye on her.

-Line break-

Outside

Everyone looked on as Water Seven came into view. Karina had a frown on her face, she knew Luffy was somewhere her and she was going to save her from her crew and anyone else that would harm her.

Ace looked at the frown on Karina's face he knew that she wanted to save Luffy and get her away from people who would hurt her.

"Hey, Karina why don't you and me take the Striker and find Luffy?" Ace said hoping it will get her out of her mood.

"Yeah let's go!" Karina said as Ace picked her up, ran over to where his striker would be, and jumped overboard to where his striker was.

Karina untied the rope off she and Ace went hoping that they would find Luffy or Chopper because they might need his help.

_

* * *

__Vampire Revan: Chapter done. Now to go and whack Kizaru with my hammer that has sea stone in it. So now he won't just disappear._

_Aokiji: Vampire Revan is mad_ !

_Ace: Then again Karina is based on her a bit._

_Mihawk: Kuma is here._

_Kuma: Don't hurt Kizaru, Vampire Revan come with me and we can have a talk._

_Vampire Revan: OK. Kizaru is out cold already._

_Ace: Don't forget to R&R._


End file.
